Kore
by xMusicGurlx
Summary: The flower looked like a narcissus, but the color...dark red, almost like blood had been painted onto the plant
1. Chapter 1

_It was so cold, the wind blowing the dead leaves up into the air, swirling to some unknown tempo. Today was a day where most would be at home, sleeping in their warm beds, or in the midst of being with the significant other. Most families would be at home, eating breakfast as they watched the Saturday cartoons on the tele. That would be a normal thing to do on a cold Saturday morning. _

_I, however, could never be considered normal. I was alone, walking through the local park , carrying bags filled with bloody books. My bookworm needs have overcome my need for sleep; one of my favorite authors had published a new Transfiguration book which I simply had to buy and like every time I came close to a bookstore, both magical and muggle, I came out with empty pockets and heavy bags. I should have apparated when I was in Diagon Alley, but I could take the chance of losing the items at hand so I opted for walking. Stupid, stupid...I didn't think it would matter; my flat was only a few blocks away from Diagon Alley, I would only have to go through the park and it would be home sweet home. Yet as I continued to walk, I couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching me. _

_I know it strange; the logical side of me screaming that I was just being paranoid. It was common for all war veterans in the Second War to feel slightly paranoid. Harry himself gets anxious to the point where he has to be alone in a closed room before he could ever calm down; he still sleeps with his wand under his pillow, an act Ginny does as well. Yet as I left Diagon Alley, that feeling seemed to have swept over me almost instantly; an act that was uncommon to say the least. _

_"Riley, stop!" a little female voice shrieked. I smiled as two kids, barely 10, ran past me; shrieking and laughing as they chased each other around. I shouldn't worry about it; it was probably nothing. A cold breeze hit my petite body; chills running up and down my body, making me walk at a brisker pace. It was only mid-day and it felt like it was 30 degrees. Images of a warm fire in my living room plagued my minds as I continued to walk, ignoring the pain in my arms. I bit my lip as a scent overcame me. No words could describe what I was smelling; my eyes fluttering in as I took another breath in. I ran through the lists of local flora I could think of and came up with nothing, nothing to identify what I was smelling. I had to find the source; dropping my bags, I made way to the dark woods opposite of me, ignoring the screams inside of my head. I had to find the source; nothing else seemed to matter. _

_I eagerly pushed by the dark tree limbs as I made way; my mind solely on one matter. Sharp pain laced my cheek as a sharp branch ran across my face; a faint cut appearing, tinged with blood. I bit the inside of my cheek as I realized one thing: I didn't know where I was going. Bloody hell, what was I going to do? I took a deep breath in; the scent pushing me in the direction I had been going. i could see a clearing up ahead. I quickened my pace; my heart beating faster as I pushed myself forward into the clearing._

_I was standing in a clearing of green grass, the oddity hitting me slowly but surely. It was the middle of October yet the surrounding vegetation looked fresh and alive. My eyes went to the middle of the clearing where the scent seemed to radiate from. It was a beautiful thing, small yet very old; I could feel the magic dripping off of every leaf. The flower looked like a narcissus, but the color...dark red, almost like blood had been painted onto the plant. I slowly walked over, each step calculated and precise. It looked out of place there; a delicate flower in the middle of a clearing. I looked around, bitting my lip; should I pick it? I crouched down, my hand hovering over the elegant flower. The demon fragance was strong; I could barely keep my eyes from fluttering close. So strange, yet it wouldn't hurt, would it?? The wand in arm holster tingled as I swept in, plucking the flower from its stem. I slowly stood up, taking in the scent. Divine..._

_I took a step forward; a wave of dizziness sweeping over me almost instantly. My knees gave out; my entire body crumbling down from the waist down. Dull pain laced my temple as my head collided with the hard ground. The cursed flower flew out of my hand; landing a foot away in a graceful swoop. I couldn't take my eyes off of it as pain laced through my body, sapping my energy ten fold. I couldn't move my body; dark magic laced my system, clouding the natural defenses of magic. I closed my eyes as another wave of pain ran through my weak body. Damn curisoity...black spots began to blur my vision as I took a deep breath in, the scent flooding my airways. A loud pop echoed through the cold air; my eys widening in response. Someone was here; I tried to move my body but failed as the black spots grew in numbers. A dark shadow enveloped me; the last thing I saw being a pair of molten silver eyes. Then there was sweet darkness...._

xXx

AN:Hi readers! Hopefully you understand what I'm trying to make; the story will be twisted into a tale similiar to Persephone and Hades, my favorite Greek couple. I hope I didn't confues anyone; if i did, i'm sry and I hope that helped. please read and review. =]


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi!!! Since I forgot to disclaim in the first chapter..... I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Im sry this chapter isnt long, but I promise the next chapter will be. Draco is OC, so dont get mad. I tried my best. R&R!

* * *

_Tick...tock...tick...tock_

_I groaned, the pounding in my temple echoing in time with that hateful noise. Tick tock?? Sounded like a bloody grandfather clock; I pushed my face into the sweet covers around me and sighed. I just needed sleep; I took a deep breath in, the scent of dried rose petals and something else, a cologne perhaps, filling my airway. That was different; I couldn't remember my covers smelling this way before, or feeling so soft, almost like silk. _

_Tick...tock....wait a second...._

_My eyes flashed open; the sight of crimson covers shearing my eyesight. I slowly moved my hand, the feeling of silk caressing my fingers like a delicate lover. This wasn't my bed, nor sheets; my eyes peeked room the covers, I instantly bit back a scream. This wasn't my bloody room; everything was so dark, so macabre in nature. The walls were stone grey, the bed in the middle of the large room, well I wouldn't call this a "bedroom", more like a small suite. There was a large mirror above a vanity that matched the elegant bed I was laying on. I slowly pulled myself up, ignoring the ache my muscles screamed. Everything was coming back now; the forest, that damn flower. Someone had been there when I passed out; I could remember molten silver eyes, those eyes seemed so familiar, yet at the same time, so foreign. There had been a madness in them, some emotion that was too dark for my liking. I had to get out of here before my prescience was noticed. _

_I pushed my rebellious curls out of my face, noticing that I was still in my clothes. I bit the inside of my cheek as I pushed myself to the side of the bed. That flower must have done something to my body; my muscles felt so stiff, sore from its deadly toxin. My bare feet touched the carpeted floor, slight chills running up my body almost instantly. I took hold of the bedpost, pulling myself up gingerly. I needed to be able to walk; without that ability I was pretty muched screwed. I took one step forward, testing myself before letting go. Pain shot up my leg; I instantly buckled, my side hitting the hard floor. "Shit," I groaned the ache reappearing almost instantly. i could feel that dull ache in my forehead reemerge. I fought the urge to cry; I couldn't give up. I slowly reached for the knob to one of the drawers in the dresser, not noticing the golden vase on top of it; I pulled, looking up as the vase fell. _

_Have you ever had a moment where you watched something destruct right in front of you? You just standing there, watching the event happen in slow motion; that single event causing a chain reaction that happened faster than you could have imagined. Watching that vase fall would start it all..._

_Golden glass scattered, several pieces close by my fallen body. Please don't let anyone hear that, I pushed myself up to my knees; my hands scraping up against the sharp glass. I could feel the warm blood seep out of the faint cuts, but I ignored it. It was trivial to the fact that someone could have heard that vase crash. My eyes widened as a loud pop pierced the air; someone had apparated in the room. I took a deep breath in, the familiar cologne filling my lungs. I slowly looked up; my eyes starting with the feet and going up. All the air in me escaped as my eyes met familiar features; the most familiar being the silver eyes...molten silver._

_"Draco?" I growled pushing myself off my knees. After the Second War, Draco had disappeared off the face of the Earth; I could still remember the chaos Harry and Ron went through, searching for any clue to his whereabouts. It was like he had been erased from every record thinkable. His money stayed at Gringotts untouched by Malfoy and the Ministry; the goblins being very loyal in service. Malfoy Manor has been closed up; the only living creatures in the Manor being the house elves that had served the family for generations. Everyone thought he had died; I thought he died._

_Yet there he stood, dressed in a pair of black slacks and a matching shirt to fit; the infamous smirk adorned his face as he watched me pick myself up. Yet there was something in his eyes that unsettled me; a madness that wasn't there before. "Yes?' he asked almost condescendingly. My eyes widened, what the hell? "You seem bothered." He took a step forward, his hand out to touch my arms. I pushed him away, placing the bed between us._

_"Don't touch me, ferret!" I shrieked stepping back to only stop mid-way. Everything felt rushed, I covered my face with both my hands; trying to calm down before I passed out. "What did you do to me?" I growled as I felt his body move closer to me. Cold fingers touched my arm, pushing my closer to my captor. _

_"Its a funny thing, that narcissus you picked. The myth goes that as Hades dragged his unwilling bride down to the Underworld; Persephone sheded seven tears, each hitting the ground as the crater closed around her. Up from the tears, Les déchirures de Mort was born." Draco muttered into my ear, slowly pushing me into him. Warmth radiated from his body, odd for his hands felt so cold. I blinked, trying to gain back focus. He was doing this to me; I couldn't le thim gain the upper hand. "You're lucky I got to you just in time. You could have died from its posion." I shook my head, trying to fight off the haze his voice seemed to gain as he crossed his arms over my stomach; trapping my arms under him. _

_"You did this to me." I muttered my eyes fluttering close. "I could sense the magic around it. You...tricked me." I could feel his chest vibrate...he was laughing at me. "Let me go, Malfoy." I could feel him push back my hair; the energy in me slowly disappearing as his deadly eyes met mine. "People will start to look for me. They...will find...me." He shook his head, resting my head on his shoulder as he cupped my cheek. _

_"I will never let you go." Darkness swept over me as those words pierced my clouded mind._

_He would never let me leave here. _


End file.
